A Forbidden Tale
by a shadow eagle
Summary: She is a princess, born in the medieval times where countless fairytales are known. She grew up believing every story has a happy end. But, beliefs can change, when she finds herself in the kingdom of Konoha, discovering the truth behind a forbidden tale.


A/N: Hi guys! This is my third fanfic... Errrr... I know I should be out there updating "What?" and all but *laughs nervously* this idea got stucked into my mind and won't leave. So I decided to write it down. This is just a prologue for the whole story that suddenly popped in my head. So... Please enjoy! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

* * *

**Prologue**

The sound of metal against metal echoed loudly around the forest.

Screams of death and agony can be heard clearly, yet he couldn't do anything about it.

They were his people, sworn to protect him and his family. They were soldiers and peasants that his family saved, it was normal for them to fight for him.

Still, he couldn't erase the guilt he was feeling at every scream he heard. They were his people, fighting those...

...those _monsters_.

And it was his fault because _she_ was the one who summoned those creatures. They looked like soldiers, but they were monsters. And his men were losing, they were dying. And it was all because of him.

Because _she_ was here.

And _she _was after_ him._

_That witch..._

"Darn it!" he cursed under his breath, punching the trunk of the nearest tree. "They are all risking their lives back there while I wait here and pretend nothing's happening."

He gritted his teeth together and made an attempt to punch the tree again before a pair of slender arms wrapped around his waist. He sighed and turned around.

He came face to face with the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Even with her dishevelled look from all the running they did, she still looked gorgeous. He smiled tiredly at her, noticing her hands were shaking slightly, she was definitely afraid. Yet she chose to hide it.

He wrapped an arm around her in an attempt to calm her down. "It's all going to be alright." he whispered to her ear.

"I believe you." she looked up at him and smiled weakly.

He looked at her, the only woman he loved and will ever love. He swore to protect her, to always be by her side until the day he dies.

"Your Highness!" a frantic voice disturbed his thoughts.

He turned his head to the source of the voice. A man stood before him he recognized him as one of the high-ranking palace guards.

"My prince," he bowed, he obviously looked tired, worn out in battle. "You and her highness must leave quickly. She's found out that you're here and-" the guard wasn't able to finish his warning as a sickening slash was heard behind him. Slowly, the guard fell limply forward and bathed on his own blood. A dagger plunged at his back, directly through his heart.

His eyes widened as he looked at his guard who tried to protect him. He heard his love gasp in a mixture of horror and surprise, then, he heard a woman's voice.

"What a foolish man. Does he really think that five useless palace guards are enough to stop me?" the woman spoke with venom dripping from her voice.

Adrenaline rushed through him like wildfire as he unsheathed his word and stepping between his love and her in one swift motion. Shielding his princess from this witch, never once letting go of his beloved's hand.

"Since when did you learn to raise a sword against me?" the witch said raising a brow in mock confusion.

"I will raise my sword to anyone who disrupts the peace of my kingdom." he said, pride and royalty evident in his eyes.

The witch's eyes soften up before turning once more into ice.

"But you said you love me." she whispered.

Rage surged throughout his entire being. "I never loved you! And I never will, my heart was already taken years ago!" he stopped and looked at his princess behind him. He squeezed her hands and she smiled at him. "So stop using this power of yours to create war in my kingdom." he ordered turning back to his enemy.

He could see anger and hatred at the witch's eyes. "You are believing in lies." she said.

"No," he shook his head. "You are the one who refuses to believe the truth. That I already have someone I love."

The witch gritted his teeth then narrowed her eyes at his princess.

"It was YOU!" she cried in rage pointing an accusing finger at the princess.

Once again anger filled his mind. "Do not even dare to do anything to her!" he yelled raising his sword higher.

"Like you can stop me. You are a mere human." she smirked evilly as a black sphere emerged from her hands.

This was it, she was going to kill them. He knew they could never dream of fighting against her magic.

She was too powerful.

But at least, they will die together.

He turned to his beloved and smiled at her.

"I love you." he muttered.

She smiled back.

"I love you too."

They both closed their eyes and waited for the impact of the magic.

But it never came.

Instead they heard a startled cry.

He opened his eyes warily to see what happened.

She was sprawled across the ground an arrow piercing through her heart.

The witch...

...she's dead.

The kingdom was safe, and so is his people.

They won.

But for how long?

_And so, the tale begins..._

* * *

A/N: Yay... It's done! This has been bugging me for a while so I'm happy that I already got to write it. I know it's kinda confusing... I'm confused myself... Hahahahahaha... Anyway, please feel free to write comments and tell me what you think... Reviews are appreciated... I'll update soon! ^_^

A sHaDoW eAgLe


End file.
